The Monster They Called Quidditch
by emaroo74
Summary: Complete Ron and Hermione are left to form opinions about their feelings about quidditch, and each other, while Harry is in St. Mungo's. Fluff.


'The-Boy-Who-Lived Critically Injured, and still in Hospital!'  
  
That's what the headline of the Daily Prophet said. Harry was injured terribly, it was the first Quidditch match of the year, and he was hit in the head by a bludger, just before he was about to catch the snitch. Not only did the bludger render him unconscious, and caused serious damage to his skull, but he promptly fell off his broom, and before anyone could reach him, he crashed into the ground, and broke three of his ribs. He had been in the hospital for about a week, and was recovering very slowly.  
  
Ron and Hermione were absolutely terrified for their friend. But there was nothing they could do. They weren't permitted to stay at the hospital with him, because the medi-witch who was healing Harry said that it would be a matter of weeks, until he would even regain consciousness.  
  
Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione that they could have some time of class, but they both agreed that, that would only make them worry even more, and that it would be a great distraction. But as the weeks went on, both Ron and Hermione weren't paying attention in class, too worried for their friend to even pay attention. They had tried their hardest to try to push it out of their minds, but had failed miserably.  
  
Reluctantly, they decided to go see Dumbledore to see if he would let them take some time off class. He was very understanding, of course, and granted them permission, and informed all their teachers that they wouldn't be in their classes for the next while.  
  
As they were walking back to the common room, Hermione stopped. Ron noticed and turned around also. She just looked at him for a minute. She was mentally taking a picture of him, trying to etch his messy red hair, the sprinkle of freckles on his nose, and his gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
'Ron' she started, not quite sure what she was saying, but just letting words flow out of her mouth ' What are we going to do? What if he doesn't wake up. What If he just lays there, unmoving for the rest of his life, for the rest of our lives. I don't know what I'd do without him Ron. It's always been the three of us. Always, since we were eleven.'  
  
She had said all of this, very calmly, almost as passively as she would have if she had been asked Ron to pass her the ketchup during breakfast. She continued to paint a picture of him in her mind as she spoke. Noticing the way his ears stuck out, but just enough to be cute, not make him look like a monkey. The way he had stuffed his hands into his pockets, and tried to look casual, even though she could see that he was worried and unsure what to tell her. She realized how much he had grown since they were eleven. He had gotten even taller, but didn't look at all gangly or awkward anymore. He was also quite muscular, probably from playing Quidditch so much.  
  
Quidditch. Hermione stopped. Quidditch. She hated Quidditch. It was an awful terrible sport that almost killed one of her best friends. The worst part of it all, was she had nobody to blame, you couldn't put a sport on trial. You can't send it to Azkaban where anything else that terrible would end up. No, Quidditch was always going to be there, haunting her, making her wonder when, or whom it would take next. Would it be Seamus? Or Fred? George? Ginny? Hermione inhaled sharply. What about Ron? Ron plays Quidditch.  
  
'Ron!' Hermione screamed suddenly 'You play Quidditch!' She sank to the floor and started bawling. 'You can't play! You can't! You can't! YOU CAN'T! I might lose Harry because of stupid Quidditch, I won't lose you too! I can't. I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I need you.'  
  
Hermione had completely broken down, she just sat there, on the floor sobbing loudly, trying not to think about all of the horrible things that could happen to Ron, and what it would be like if he was gone. She couldn't deal with that. She wouldn't.  
  
Ron wasn't sure what to do. He sat down beside Hermione and let her cry on his shoulder. He felt really awkward, and wished he could do something to make Hermione feel better. But he knew what she was going through. He had similar thoughts, and had decided days before that he was never playing Quidditch again. When he was a kid, he thought it was the greatest thing ever, up until a few days ago, he still had. But once you realize that you almost lost your best friend over a game. It's just stupid. Everyone knows that Quidditch is dangerous, that's part of what makes it so great, it's a challenge, a risk. But losing his life, and never being able to talk to Harry or Hermione ever again, and over a game, wasn't a risk he was willing to make anymore.  
  
Ron got up, and held his hand out to Hermione, who wasn't crying nearly as much anymore. She took his hand, and got up. Ron led her up the stairs, and into the empty common room. He held her hand all the way up, which she was incredibly grateful for, because she had a feeling that if he hadn't, that she probably would have fallen down, and sat on the stairs and continued crying.  
  
Hermione sat down in one of the cushy garnet coloured chairs, and Ron sat directly across from her. He knew it was terrible, but he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful after crying. He always thought she was beautiful, but she just looked so sweet and vulnerable at that moment. Her hair was a mess, and she had large brown curls flying every direction. Her skin, which was usually pale and smooth, was now red and blotchy from her crying. Her eyes, were as big as they had ever been, and her lips bright pink and she was pouting slightly.  
  
Without realizing what he was doing, Ron got up, and walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her. She sighed loudly and rested her head on his chest. They sat there for a long time, Ron reminding her, every once and a while, that they were going to be all right.  
  
Eventually, the two of them, got up out of the chair they were sharing and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat in silence, and once they were finished their dinner they went back to the common room. Around seven, they made their way to Dumbledore's office, then flooed to visit Harry.  
  
Harry was still unconscious, and had bandages all around his head, and torso. Hermione and Ron sat with him, talking to him about absolutely nothing for hours, until the medi-witch informed them that they had to leave. They both said good bye to Harry, and made their way back to the castle.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, there was yet another huge party, orchestrated by none other than Fred and George Weasley. This made both Ron and Hermione very angry. Harry, lay unconscious in St. Mungos while everyone else was partying the night away. Hermione turned right around, and exited the portrait hole. Ron followed just after her. The heard the Fat Lady say something, but neither were paying attention to her. Hermione turned around a corner than stopped.  
  
'Where are we going?' Asked Hermione  
  
'I don't know. I was just following you.'  
  
'Okay. Well, its already past curfew. Why don't we go to the Astronomy Tower? Nobody looks up there, and its really quite nice.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
They walked carefully across the school, and up the Astronomy tower. Hermione went over to the edge of the tower, and let the wind blow across her. Ron waited a moment to watch her, looking so peaceful and almost happy. Then he walked up beside her, and looked all around the school grounds. It was truly beautiful. Ron looked over at Hermione, she looked happy, and very cold. Ron put his arm around her, and she moved even closer, resting the back of her head on his chest.  
  
'Ron, are you going to play Quidditch any more?' Hermione asked, turning around to face Ron.  
  
'Never.'  
  
Hermione smiled, and put her head back on Ron's chest. She looked back at Ron, and wanted to tell him right then and there how much she loved him. She looked him right in the eye, searching, trying to figure out what he was thinking. But she figured out very soon.  
  
'Mione. Would you be angry with me if I kissed you?'  
  
'Uh, no . . . are you going to?'  
  
'Maybe . . . do you want me to?'  
  
'Maybe.' Hermione answered slyly.  
  
But before the grin on her face could even appear, Ron kissed her, and at that exact moment, when her best friend, Ron, who she had been in love with for the last six years kissed her up in the Astronomy Tower, she knew everything would be all right. 


End file.
